Nickolas Kuttner
was an ex-marine employed on the USG O'Bannon as a security officer. Biography About a week before the arrival to Aegis VII, the ship picked up several engineers and technicians for an unknown mission. As Kuttner gazed at a picture of himself and his daughter, Nolan Stross mentioned that his son had the same eye color. Isabel Cho told Stross to be quiet since Kuttner's daughter, Vivian died in an accident back home a few weeks ago. The Captain arrived and told them about their mission. Events on Aegis VII The planet was damaged because of the actions of an engineer named Clarke (During the events of Dead Space) and it became highly unstable. The team's mission was to set up several gravity stabilizers to stabilize the planet at specific locations and hold it together. Moreover, the team was to pick up any surviving fragments left from the Red Marker which was destroyed by the impact. Each fragment was worth two million credits which was a kilo. This was an offer that the team could not pass up. On Aegis VII, Kuttner found a fragment of the Marker and picked it up. He immediately began to experience hallucinations of the original Marker, unbroken, whispers and his daughter, Vivian. His daughter asked why he did not keep her safe before being struck by something. Her head was twisted off by the force. Kuttner begged for the visions to stop, saying "not again". He woke up from the vision with Control trying to get in contact with him. En route to the stabilizer, Vivian appeared again, saying that she missed him. He said that he missed her too before a shadowy creature appeared. It killed his daughter yet again, spraying Kuttner with blood, but this was just another hallucination. Isabel contacted him, complaining that all of that they heard was static. Kuttner began to see his crewmates as the shadowy creatures and saw Vivian again, being dragged into the tower by the other monsters. He ran after her, screaming her name. Inside the stabilizer, the engineers led by Alejandro Borges are attempting to stabilize the planet. Kuttner saw them as monsters too. One of them was holding his daughter. He promptly attacked, wounding the others and killing Borges' cousin, Noah Pawling. Then, he attacked the one holding Vivian which was the control panel of the stabilizer. The damage that he caused destabilized the entire planet. Borges knocked out Kuttner with his mechanical prosthesic arm. Later, the crew restrained Kuttner on the ship. On the USG O'Bannon He showed no signs of recovery as he was questioned later in the medical lab about what happened. He continually said that his daughter was out playing. When the Necromorphs eventually broke free, accidentally released by Stross, Isabel released Kuttner and allowed him to help. He used a medical blade device similar to the mining torch from Dead Space: Downfall and fought off one of the Necromorphs. In the middle of a firefight with the hostiles, Kuttner saw Vivian once more. She led him and the team down to a ventilation pipe where the creatures could not follow them. Vivian told Kuttner to go down another pipe. At the bottom, he met Borges who wanted revenge for his cousin's death. Kuttner insisted that he only wanted safety for his daughter, but Borges yelled that his daughter was dead, just like his own cousin. Kuttner reassured the hallucination of Vivian that Borges was just scared. Later, Kuttner attempted to destroy the fragment of the Marker by shooting at it, but was unable to even scratch it. Stross assured him that the only way to destroy the fragment was to throw it into the reactor core. On the way there, the Necromorphs attacked again. A grenade damaged the wall of the ship and the vacuum began to suck the survivors out. Kuttner was saved by Borges who rose above his anger for his cousin's death. During the last scuffle on the USG O'Bannon, the team managed to destroy the fragment and in the process, the Necromorphs on board. However, their problems are far from over. The rescue team from the USM Abraxis arrived, finding the group in the engine room where they are since the creatures are destroyed. Kuttner, still delusional from his contact with the Marker swore that they would not hurt Vivian and opened fire, killing one of the Marines. The Marines used tasers to knock out the survivors and took them aboard their ship. Aftermath On board, Kuttner incessantly spoke to his daughter as if she was alive. He was interrogated by using a machine that utilized the fear receptors in his brain to torture him. By exploiting his pyrophobia, Kuttner was forced to talk. After telling his story, the interrogator was very pleased that they had someone who made direct contact with the fragment. However, Kuttner broke free and killed the guards with an acquired pistol, following the hallucination of Vivian down the expansive hallways of the Abraxis. Killing several Marines and being mortally injured in the process, he begged Vivian to wait for him. He watched her floating outside the window of the ship and asking him to come out since the bad men are coming to take him away from her. She said that if he came to her, they would be together always and forever. The Marines ran at him, just barely getting to him before he opened the door of the airlock and launched everybody into space. As he floated, Vivian floated toward him. He hugged her, saying "Always and forever". His dead body floated away, smiling as he was finally reconciled with his beloved daughter. Trivia * Nikolas Kuttner is voiced by Christopher Judge from the TV series Stargate SG-1. * He shares some qualities with that of Alissa Vincent, the main protagonist of Dead Space: Downfall; both are security officers, use a the Divet pistol, came in contact with the Marker and had hallucinations, died the same way (getting sucked into space and suffocating, with a the trademark "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" playing in the background) and only appear in a movie. * The Marker shard that he found on Aegis VII had the symbol "E" in Unitology. Gallery DeadSpaceAftermath-Still2.jpg Wsauxironnxjbig.jpg 145456vlcsnap-00002.png Kutner finds what he is looking for DS Aftermath PDVD 022.jpg Tired of these mutherfucking necromorphs . . . DS Aftermath PDVD 085.jpg Category:Characters Category:USG O'Bannon Crew Members Category:Deceased